Peaceful Night
by wolfsschanze
Summary: The story takes place in Water 7, after the incident in Enies Lobby, right after The Strawhats won Robin back. Robin finally gained Zoro's trust, and their relationship became better until both of them discovered that they liked each other. ZoRobin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and the cover image.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction. Focusing on Zoro and Robin, and their moment after the incident in Enies Lobby. Anyway, Oh just letting you know, that since English isn't my first language, I apologize for the misspellings or grammatical error. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Peaceful Night**

The sun has gone to rest, the moon was now so visible in the night sky. It was in the middle of the night at Water 7. The town was so quiet and peaceful at night. Snores and mumbles could be heard continuously in the small cottage where the Strawhats were staying. The cottage that the citizens had provided them to stay until they got a new ship. The cottage that currently was their hideout. It wasn't that big, but it was enough for the crew. Most of the crew were in their deep slumber, they had been so exhausted, it had been a rough day for them, maybe the roughest day they have ever experienced. What they had been through was so unbelievable. They just declared war against the World Government, then they managed to beat all of CP9 Agents, and then they also unbelievably managed to survive from Buster Call. What a luck for them, and what a big disaster for the World Government. The Strawhats did all of that, just to save their nakama.

Nico Robin, the woman who now finally found a place where she belonged, was sitting alone in the outside. Her hands were holding a mug of hot coffee, her favorite drink that kept her company in this cold night. As always, she felt like she couldn't sleep, even though this time not because of things that usually bothered her. This time, something was different in her, her facial expression wasn't gloomy or emotionless like she usually put on. She looked more alive. This time, she smiled, a pure smile on her face. She was gazing up at the stars, they were shining so bright tonight, and they were like reflecting what the Archaeologist felt right now. Happy and safe. Something that she now could feel. After twenty years of running, she finally found her true nakama. Where she could be herself, where she wasn't being used, and where she was accepted completely by them no matter how dark her past was, no matter how dangerous her enemy was. Her nakama, The Strawhats would always protect her even if they had to face hell in order to get her back. She wasn't lost anymore.

What had happened today must be shocking the whole world really bad. As they had to admit their defeat because of a small group of rookie pirates. This must be really embarrassing incident for the Government. And Robin could assume that soon enough, the Government would consider the Strawhats as high threat. She knew the Government would keep chasing her, they would never stop until the last of Oharan deceased. But it doesn't matter now, because she wasn't alone, she wasn't afraid of this fate anymore. Her nakama would never turn her in to the Government. They would protect her at any cost, and they had proved it today.

The Raven Haired Archaeologist sipped her coffee slowly, closing her eyes for a second or two as she savored the taste of the coffee in her tongue. Suddenly something popped in her mind, some event in the past when she was still a kid. She remembered her friend, Jaguar D. Saul, and what he had told her right before he was being frozen to death. Saul told her that one day she would meet her own nakama, that would protect her, because no one would live alone forever in this world. Those words… those words that at first she didn't want to believe, that she also had given up believing about what her friend, Saul, told her. Just now. she finally could prove that Saul was right.

"You're right, Saul. Now I have found place where I belong." Robin said softly, even though what she said wasn't much, but the meaning was so deep. Facing up the night sky. Her face was beaming happily. She wondered if her friend, Saul, and her mother, Nico Olvia, were now watching her from heaven. If they were, maybe they could stop worrying her from now on, because her life has changed, a bright future ahead, that she was looking forward to it. She was so grateful that her nakama saved her, and proved her that her life was so precious, that she meant so much to them, just like they did to her. Her nakama gave her hope and spirit to live on, to achieve her dream, to find the true history.

Robin continued to sit there, remained silent, just enjoying the peaceful night. She sure had spent about an hour or maybe two in the outside, and she hadn't felt sleepy yet. She still wanted to think and ponder. Because honestly, sometimes she was still unsure if this was real or not. To feel so comfortable and safe. She even hadn't got used to it yet, as she spent her lifetime with worries and fears. That's why she had to ponder a little bit more. Goodness, All she knew that everyone was asleep, so she assumed no one would notice her being outside. She knew if her crew noticed, they would be worried about her health and begged her to get some sleep, or maybe they would be paranoid, afraid if she was going to leave the crew again. No, they didn't need to worry about her leaving the crew, she was officially a part of them, The Strawhat Pirates, and she would never leave them. Never.

Robin was too preoccupied with herself, that she even didn't hear that the door was opened, and someone was slowly walking toward the spot where she was sitting.

"H-Hey. " The person started, sounded like he was hesitating to talk to her which made him a bit stutter when he spoke. "Can't sleep?"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter! Soorryyy if it's sort of too short. Bet you guys can guess who is the guy that showed up. :P Please review, it will be really appreciated. Be kind to me okay? xD I will try my best to work on the next chapter once I have another free time. So you have been warned, Don't expect me to update so soon like some amazing writers here, okay? Cause I'm still newbie xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**zoro-baby 4ever: Hehe thank you! I appreciate it! :D**

**kojo208: Nope he isn't acting shy, just hesitate xD**

* * *

Zoro couldn't sleep, which was something unusual to him. He had tried to change his position many times, even the silliest position, but still, it didn't work. This was strange, because he never had problem to sleep before. Sleeping was his daily activity, one of his favorite activities to be precise. Not being able to sleep seemed impossible. Moments later he became restless, every time he tried to concentrate to sleep, something in his mind, which he couldn't figure out what, bugging him. Not only that, his nakama's loud snores made it even more difficult to sleep. Luffy who kept snoring and murmuring 'Meats' and some variation of foods, that bastard cook who talked in his sleep about perverted things, which made him disgusted. Geez, couldn't they just sleep quietly?

"Tsk.. I've had enough." Zoro grunted, sitting up in his bed. His hand subconsciously scratching the back of his head as he looked around the room, thinking what to do in this late night to kill his boredom, or at least to make him sleepy. Soon, an idea popped in his mind. If he wasn't wrong, there was a bottle of wine in the cabinet. So, quickly he shifted his gaze toward the fridge, and a smirk appeared on his face. This was a good chance to raid the kitchen, since that bastard cook was asleep.

The green haired swordsman stood up on his feet, and lazily walked towards the kitchen. Fortunately, the cook seemed forgot to lock it, so he could steal the wine without slicing the cabinet into two. Once the bottle was in his hand, he took a swig, and let out a burp. Lucky him, the sound that he caused, didn't wake the others up. "This is good." He said to himself, taking another swig, though his eyes were checking on his sleeping friends one by one.

For a second, he didn't see something wrong, but then he realized someone was missing. Not Usopp, because he knew Usopp left the crew, and he was staying somewhere in this island. But who? Zoro's brain was so slow at the moment, so he started to count. 'Luffy, Chopper, evil witch, perverted chef, and myself.' He mentally counted. There was a brief silence, before his eyes widening, his jaw dropped in shock. 'That woman!' He thought and turned to recheck it again. Yes Robin wasn't on her bed. 'Damn.. Where the hell is she?! Don't tell she is leaving again?!' He thought, a slight panic inside, though his expression didn't show it.

With a bottle of wine in his hand, he exited the room. He began tensing, couldn't imagine if that woman, Robin, left the crew again. Everyone would put the blame on him, for being careless. And he couldn't imagine the hell he would get from Nami. So, No matter what, he had to find that woman! He promised himself.

He started thinking about where he should go to find Robin. He even started imagining the worst, like maybe she already left the island. However, right when he opened the door, all of his assumptions and plans were disappeared as the person that he was looking for was there, not far from the cottage. She was sitting alone in the grass. No sign of running away. Also, she looked…. Rather peaceful? Yeah that what he assumed. This was something new, he never seen Robin in this state, as she always put on her damn mask. Zoro couldn't help, feeling relieved at this. At least he didn't have to go explore the town in the middle of the night just to find her. Phew.

But soon, without even realizing, he just stared at her as he started to ponder. Recalling things that had been happened. He remembered that since she joined the crew, he never trusted her and never treated her as nakama before. He had been always suspicious toward her, like afraid she would betray the crew or harm the crew. She was once an assassin anyway, also a manipulative woman, no one could read what was in her mind. But today.. Everything seemed happened fast, and his assumptions about her had completely changed. He had found out who she really was, how horrible her past was, and the reason why she had been acting so distant with the crew. She wasn't as bad as what he always thought. She was actually a good woman. Even though he hadn't told her directly yet, he knew that now, he could trust her completely. Now, without doubt he accepted her as nakama..

He had to admit to himself, that he felt really sorry about her, after knowing her past, her life that she had been through. He knew she didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. That World Government had ruined her life since she was eight. Her life had been so suck. And yet, when he recalled how he treated her, it made him feel so guilty. He remembered, even after the crew managed to save her, he was still unfriendly to her. This guilty feeling really bothered him. Wait a minute. Zoro suddenly figured out something. Could this be the reason why he couldn't sleep? He wasn't sure, but it was possible. Alright, whatever. Now he thought, that he had to fix this.

A sigh escaped his lips, before he made up his mind, and decided to approach her. To apologi-, he meant, talk. The green haired swordsman walked slowly towards the Raven Haired Archaeologist, his steps sounded hesitant. Though he didn't see any sign that she was aware of his presence. She seemed too preoccupied with her train of thoughts.

"H-Hey?" He paused as he was hesitant, he wasn't sure this was a good idea or not. Because they didn't get along before. Plus the guilt feelings made it worse. "Can't sleep?" He asked, with soft voice, he didn't want to shock her with his sudden presence of course.

Robin turned her head toward the voice, there was a slight change of her facial expression when she saw Zoro there. She never expected him to come near her, as from what she assumed he didn't like her. Despite her confusion, she then put a soft smile on his face instead, and shaking her head slightly. "Not sleepy yet." She said simply.

"I see." Zoro replied awkwardly.

"How about you? Why are you still up?" Robin asked back, looking up at the swordsman.

"Eh?" He paused, before continuing. "I couldn't sleep either. So I decided to steal some wine from that shitty cook's cabinet and have fresh air in the outside." He explained. Trying his best, not to show her that he was in the outside to find her because he thought she was going to leave the crew again.

However Robin was smart, she could guess that he must be thinking that she was leaving the crew again. The thought made her giggle in amusement. "fufufufu.. No need to worry, kenshi-san. I promise you, I will never leave again. I already found a place where I belong." She assured him. In inside, she was actually more than surprised to find out that he actually worried about her. She was glad seeing the changes in his attitude, maybe what they had been through today had changed his mind about her.

Zoro was shocked, his eyes widened when she said that. Damn, was she capable to read people's mind or what? He thought. It seemed like.. impossible to hide anything from her. Or was Zoro too easy to read? He wasn't sure. "Good." Was the only word that escaped from his lips. The swordsman took a sip of his wine to ease the awkward situation, as he didn't know how to continue the conversation. Though, now he was convinced from her words that she would not leave the crew again. So he didn't have to worry. Wait? Since when he was worried about her?

Robin smiled again as she watched Zoro drinking the wine. Then spontaneously she asked. "Nice wine I suppose. Mind to share?"

A hint of surprise was showed in Zoro's facial expression after she asked that. Though he seemed didn't mind, so he nodded and said. "Sure, I don't mind." With a light shrug and slowly he sat down in the ground next to her, before passing the bottle to her.

Robin took the bottle gracefully, and sipped the wine slowly. The taste was indeed good, and she could guess that this wine was the expensive one. Zoro really knew how to pick the good one.

"I should have brought some glass." Zoro said as he watched her drinking the wine from the bottle.

Robin just gave him a smile. "It's fine." She said, taking another sip of the wine, before passing it back to Zoro.

They both just remained silent, continuously sharing the wine, as they were enjoying each other company and the peaceful night. Once the bottle was empty, he put it aside.

"Er.. Robin."

"Hm?" She shifted her glance toward the swordsman, an eyebrow raised at him.

"I.." He swallowed thickly, as this was really hard for him to say. "…want to apologize." He said with a sigh as he turned his gaze away, staring blankly at the ground.

Robin blinked in confusion, she wasn't sure that she heard him saying that he wanted to apologize. "Apologize? For what?" She asked softly.

Zoro let out another sigh. "…I want to apologize for never trusting you." He said. "Also for how bad I have been treating you since you joined this crew. Just.. I'm.. sorry if I ever hurt you." He explained. From his voice, Robin could know the sincerity from his voice that he meant it. This really touched her. She never expected he would apologize. She appreciated this. So much.

"Zoro-kun.." Robin said, this was the first time she called him by his name. With a smile, a pure smile that she rarely showed, she said. "It's okay. Don't feel bad about it" She tried to reassure him. "And you honestly never hurt me. Really." She said.

Zoro was dumbfounded, he couldn't help it. First she called his name, which was the first time she did that. A part of him couldn't believe that he heard it correctly. Did she just call him, really call him by his name? That was surprising. Second, she told him that he never hurt her, it made the burden in his chest was like being taken away. And it made him feel much better. So relieved.

"I'm just feeling bad." He explained. "About the life you had been through. You didn't deserve it."

Robin was still smiling, placing her free hand on top of his hand, just to assure him that he didn't need to worry or feeling guilty. "That's all in the past, Zoro. I may had a really tough life, it's still a part of me." She paused as she turned to look at the night sky. "However, I should not dwell in the past anymore, I believe my life has changed from now. And I'm looking forward for our exciting adventure until we all achieve our dreams." She exclaimed. It would make her sad if she thought again of how she had been through. That's why she didn't want the sadness to take over her. Besides it was true that her life had changed, and she didn't have to worry and sad anymore.

Zoro nodded slowly as he listened to her closely. "You're right." He said simply. He was loss for words, but from his voice, she could know the deeper meaning of it. Then once he realized that her hand was on top of him, a red tint appeared on his cheeks. Though, he didn't mention or react about her hand on top of his, he just let it somehow. He didn't know why.

They both then continued to talk about things that they never shared to each other before. Like Robin, started telling him about Ohara, her hometown, place where she grew up. Zoro, he also started open up, telling her about his life before he joined Luffy, and how he met Luffy and decided to join him. Robin listened to him with interest, she had been so curious for long time about how Zoro joined Luffy and his previous life as bounty hunter. Though she didn't dare to ask him, as it was private, and none of her business. So when he opened up, she really appreciated it.

He just realized that she was actually not a boring person at all. In fact she was fun to be with. And she felt the same, she thought that grumpy swordsman, could be a nice person to talk to. He was a good listener too, and way mature despite his age. She realized that they both had something in common, and their similar personality could make them get along.

* * *

Well that's chapter two. So.. what do you think? haha tell me your opinion in reviews. It's not over yet. I am planning to write another chapter.


End file.
